


Zhenwu-ge

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Seduction, gege kink, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Wang Zhenwu may or may not have heard Wang Zhenwen call him gege before, but he's certainly never heard his step-brother call him gege likethis.
Relationships: Wang Zhenwen/Wang Zhenwu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Zhenwu-ge

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill on Tumblr. Original post and prompt [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/618927889340088320)

“Hey, uh, gege?” Wang Zhenwen poked his step-brother’s arm, not noticing how Wang Zhenwu stiffened shortly after. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

Wang Zhenwu turned to face him slowly. “What?”

“I said, I’m talking to you, gege.”

Zhenwu shifted slightly. “You’re…” He looked away. “You’re calling me-”

“Gege. You’re older than me, so I can call you that, can’t I?” Zhenwen tugged on Zhenwu’s arm. “Zhenwu-ge?”

“Ah… there’s really no need-”

“Gegeeeeeeee…” Zhenwen tugged on Zhenwu’s arm again. “I really want something. Can’t you talk to me? Please, gege?”

Zhenwu fought the rising feeling of blood flowing to his cheeks and anywhere else. “Uh, of course but-”

“Gege…” Zhenwen hugged Zhenwu’s arm and looked up at him with wide eyes. It was supposed to just be cute, Zhenwu was sure of that, and yet he found his heart pounding away at a furious pace. “Gege, can we go out today? I’ve been working really hard. I even finished all my homework.”

“Um I mean-” Zhenwu tried to pull his arm away, but it was halfhearted at best. “Of course we can. But you really don’t have to keep-”

“Do you like it?” Zhenwen asked in a lower voice. “Do you like it when I call you gege?”

This time there was no helping it and Zhenwu’s face turned bright red. “I-it do-d-doesn’t sound s-s-so bad…”

“Gege…” Zhenwen rested his head against Zhenwu’s shoulder and continued to look up at him. “I can do so much more than just call you gege, if you want.”

Although both he and Zhenwen had agreed to take their time in sorting out their relationship, Zhenwu couldn’t help the images that suddenly ran across his mind. “Uhhhhh….”

“Dage…” Zhenwen whispered into his ear. “Let’s go out first and then we’ll see what happens.”

Zhenwu shivered. “Y-yeah… Okay…” 

(Later on, Zhenwu would find that it was Xia Yuhao’s idea to tell Zhenwen to call him gege in such a manner. But at that point, after what had been a very interesting afternoon and evening, Zhenwu couldn’t find it in himself to care.)


End file.
